


alive

by Lila17



Series: Small Fandoms [5]
Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: (u really better not be in this tag if u dont know this- for hurl), Alternate POV, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: He sees her get hit, sees her ship start spiraling downwards.“Spin!”





	alive

He sees her get hit, sees her ship start spiraling downwards.

“Spin!” He yells before he’s completely aware of making the decision. “Eject, Spin! You’re going down!”

His heart is in his throat and he remembers back when Spin was the one begging Hurl to eject, right up until she _didn’t_. A vision of his future mornings flashes across his eyes- is that what they’re going to be like now? Waking up and replaying this battle, trying to figure out if he could have saved her?

(Spensa, the most _alive_ girl he’s ever met? _No no no NO-_)

She ejects instead. Air floods his chest, and he can finally breathe again. He sucks it in so fast he almost chokes on it.

Oh, scud. Oh, stars.

She’s fine. It’s okay. They’re going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> extremely short and fast. just like spensa! the end


End file.
